meet the twins
by xdeadDarling
Summary: the twins are here but sumthiungs upp with douncan and thea..but will they fix that.. and Will everything change between duncan, courtney, and gwen.
1. Chapter 1

**Okk this was when I watched the first episode of total drama action..**

Chris: ok campers I no this is really unexpected but we have 4 new campers arriving today, so the challenge is to uhh get them settled in .. (sure lets go with that..)ok , and the special thing about them is they are twin girls and guy, Teresa, Thea, Jacob , and Joshua. Soo here comes the girls.

Thea: hells ya look Teresa were here!

Teresa: yessssss im sooo excited! =D

Theas pov…Wow hahah im nott that excited except for the small fact that u no .. douncan..and hes there … and we had a ..*ahem* history… but im here for gwen our best friend . NO DISTRACTIONS.

Teresas pov: yayyy were here hopefully there will be hot guys.. o and yayy im only excited cause of gwen. And hearther has a world of pain coming after what she did to gwen last season-_- that little bitch..

Back on the island..

Heather: great jusssst great! Two girl twins damn it there pretty two how can I compete with them here! Damn itttt emo girls are always the ones that the guys like ughhh I HATE THIS ISLAND!

Leshawna:looks like the little whit girls jealous you never know they ssem really cool id like 2 more gwens here o and stupid its not an island anymore durrr.-_-

Heather: ur such a bitch

Leshawna: like ur anybetter at least I got sumthin compared to u miss mosquito damn bites with pancakes.

Heather: ughh I hate uuu little miss ghetto queen .

Leshawna : I can liv wit dat white gurl.. blahhh

The 1st boat pulls in…

Thea: wat upp peoples !

Teresa: hayyyy imm hereee!

Everyone just stares with jealousy orrr amazement..

Gwen: THEAAAA TERESAAAA ! OMI GOSHHH

Thea: GWENNY HUGSSS

Teresa: OMI GOSH DOLL GIMME A HUG

Douncan: damn it gwen ,Courtney , sigh and uhh .. u no ..her .. th..ea is here .. *damn*..

Boat 2 is here please welcome JACOB AND JOSHUA!

Thea: =0 whoa I think im over douncan in a way …whoa teresaaa I call jacob!

Teresa: o god im in love thea joshuas my man touch him and I cut ur ass.!

Thea:=0 I don't know wat was more suprising Teresa liking him so much that she wuld say that or how hot he is !

Joshua: two girl twins mmmmhmmhmmmh I can get to like this camp thank uuu mom aha.

Jacob: I think I like it here and I just walked off the boat… god damn

Heather: ughh sumone just end my life here

Gwen : id b happy to do that favor for a bitch like u =D

Heather: can it goth freak

Owen: yayy I like twin

He grabs the and Teresa and hugs them

Thea: o …*tries to breath* and u * uhhhh breath small breath* must be …owenn * o goshhh*

Teresa :owen is a * tries to breath* big boy huhhh *chokes*

Owen: mom always did say ..drink my milk to be a big boy I loves me the milk..

Chris: ok people the twins are on the screaming gaffers and the boys are on the killer grips! Kay I gotta go get my beauty rest so don't bother me today have fun blahbalh bye

Thea: o yayy a team with gwen….and uhh.. douncan…

Douncan : o great…yay aha…

Gwen:o uh haha I have to use the bathroom ..teresa wanna walk with me …since thea seems busyishh..

Teresa: umm okk

Gwens POV: okk something just sumthing was going on between thea and douncan I mean I don't wanna spend my hole time with them with thea feeling uncomfortable or sumthing I mean shes my best friend her and Teresa I love them their like my sister we new eachother since birth there just older by a week… sigh but no when my thea isn't feeling so great .. maybe Teresa nos..

**Ima finish this but for now what will happen will thea and douncan tell wats up .. will the twins fall for the boys ..and will anything scandalas happen .. find out hehehe =D**


	2. Chapter 2

Teresa pov: lalalal hmm I wonder why Gwenny wanted me to come to the bathroom with her …psshhh scaredy cat..lallala

Teresa: watttt do u want! Joshua was staring at mee and u ruined the moment!

Gwen: well sorry doll to ruin the romance but I need to know wats up with thee?

Shes acting so weird she can barley say douncan without going .. uhh..u no..himm..

Teresa: hmm it mite have been that one time … no.. wait…. No I only think they kissed but idk we new him since 3rd grade and they always had crushes and they kissed in 7th and 8th.. and 9th … but that's just a kiss I kissed this one dude ..andyyy ughhh soo damn fine but not as fine as my man down here Joshua mmmhhh I can wait to get to him

Gwen: TERESA ON TOPIC PLEASEEEE!

Teresa : o ya sorry but yapp I really don't know soo if u excuse me I hav to go flirt with my hotttiee PEACE!

Gwen: thanks fore the help..hore..

Teresa: WAT WANNA GET CUT?

Gwen: JKJK gosh love u ! (k people we all no this is cause their besties soNOO HOMO)

Teresa: aww love you too!

*Teresa runs out to find Jousua*

Gwens POV: Wow she must really like him. *sigh* Why do I feel so ..ughh! *Gwen throws her face into her hands after looking into the bathroom mirror* Well I guess the only thing I can do is *gwen walks out the bathroom* were are they?* Damn it Thea! Why do I feel so heart broken, what the hell is going on I feel so weird?. I need to find Teresa she can actually listen and understand *sigh* were are the both of them! *gwen walks off towards the lake where she thinks she would find Teresa.

*Come on that was then what do you say please.*

?What the .. that sounds like Duncan.. could it be .. uhh? Maybe it is.. *Gwen walks over towards a big tree that's next to a huge bush and sees Thea and Duncan* I no this is bad to be eaves dropping but *deep breath* this is for Thea.

Thea: dude im sorry but no ok that was before now is different!

Duncan: please pleasseee for me!

Thea: listen ok! Gwen is my best friend I DO NOT need you breaking her heart the way you broke mines! And just because ur saying ill be your best friend dosent mean ill do it. Besides we are already best friends .. as long as no one finds out about what happened in freshman year..! but im off topic.

Duncan: ok look im so sorry besides ur way better than Alicia!

Thea: I don't care u still souldnt have cheated on me with her she was one of my friends too you ass.

Duncan: please I think I love gwen. Shes one of the most beautiful girls ive ever seen in my life , including the girls in the playboy magazines.!

Thea: Wow Duncy you must really like her. *sigh* Look I never heard you say anything like that so you sound.. serious!

Douncan: YES. Please just talk to her ill talk to Jacob for you.

Thea: ok fine . Thanks Duncan you really are my best friend.

*the two hug and head back up towards the trailers*

Gwens POV: Wow.. my heart just stopped. * gwen takes her hands and squeezes them together and slowly slides her back on the tree to sit. Did that really just happen? *chokes* I think im in love with him too… I have to do something.. about this, about us.

*gwen walked towards the trailers as well biting her lip with a huge smile on her face*

YESSSS! Gwen yells

*its staring to get dark out now about 8:00 ish and yes some people are out hanging out*

Theas POV: I am going to do this I have to its for Duncan! *walks out of her bunkbed and walks out to find Gwen with pajamas on*

Where the hell could he b.. *thud* What the damn? My foot is caught on something. Ugh I cant see what ever it is … its too dark for me to see. Wait ,O thank god im so happy my scull pants have pockets or else I would be screwd! Lets see I need a light , Good thing I brought my phone haha were not allowed to have these but whatever! *shines it on caught foot* O its just a little root ..with thorns wow this sucks I thought we were on a old movie set how is this here? *slips foot out of the thorn and brushes herself off then continues* maybe shes with Teresa over by johuas trailer. It's a possibility. *walks to joshuas trailer* WHOA TERESA? JOSHUA? Wow shes fast at getting guys to make out with her but I was not expecting them to be making out right by his trailer! I should leave them alone. * turns head the other way while opening eyes wide and walks away* *thud* ughh how many times can I fall to.. O Jacob hehe hey , im sorry I bumped into *ahem * you…

Joushua: O its fine don't worry bout it your cute so Ill let it go.

Thea: *giggles* Im cute!

Joshua: *small chuckles* Wanna go for a walk?

Thea: PSSSSHHH YA!

Teresas POV: I didn't know that he would be such a great kisser or that he even liked me I just feel like were the only two people on earth right now!*still making out*

Joshua: SCORE! Hot girl and she can kiss..*stillll making out*

Gwens POV: This is great I have to find *gasps* d-d-d-duncan…*tears up* THAT JERK! HE SAYS HE LOVES ME BUT IS KISSING THAT UGLY BEAST COURTNEY!

*runs off crying to trailer and slams the door* I HATE PEOPLE!

"same here sweetie"

*gwen turns on looks up*

Thea: Aww Gwenny what happened? Your crying and your make up is running! *hands her a tissue and offers her a seat next to her on her bunk*

Gwen: Duncan! It was Duncan!

Theas thoughts: Damn it! And Damn it! I forgot to tell gwen about Duncy! What did he do do to Gwen?

Gwen: ok heres the truth. I eavesdropped on you two in the fake forest. Im soo sorry but I had to you seemed like something was wrong!

Thea: GWENN its okay I was kinda scared to tell you but the truth is this whole time Duncan has been getting mixed feelings about you and Courtney but he really likes you but he is stuck with Courtney. There dating!

Gwen: *jaw dropped* So hes going to dump her?

Thea: well he doesn't wanna do what he did to me to you and Courtney.

Gwen: what did he?

Thea: I HATE TALKING BOUT THIS BUT.. ok freshman year. *sigh*That was the year that me and Duncan were dating. We or at least I felt a deep connection. Kissed all the time, he was the best at making out probly because he done it so much before. *ugh* and the way he made you feel with the smallest touch. Well one day I couldn't find him knowing the kind of person he is , a juvinille sorta like me before I gave up my really bad habits, he probly ditched. I thought why I was here so I text him, call him , but no reply. I go around and ask my friends anna, julliette, ruby, Erika, you no all them and then his . His one friend snakes , said he was beind the school getting something from a friend. So I head around the back of the school and see him *sniff and tears up* basically DOING my one of my best friends Alicia. I yell Douncan? And he looks at me and says its not what it looks like while tring to hide his half naked self. I say it sure is u mother fukkin man hore I hate you and Thanks for being such a great friend YOU BITCH! I ran off crying and told the one I could trust the only one my own blood TERESA. *sigh* I couldn't have that pain happen to you or Courtney *looks down at her feet* and that was the day I was going to say I Love You to Duncan..guess we work better as friends right.. *pfft*

Gwen: aww im so sorry I didn't have to know all that you know…*sooks at Thea*

Thea: NO I wanted you to I think u needed too.

Gwen: I love you and you can tell me anything ill be right there for you.

Thea: Thanks Gwen but right now I think you're the one who needs the comforting.

Gwen: im fine now I just need to find out everything *sighs* I need some rest.

*goes to her bed across theas bunck)

Thea: that's my gwenny I know stay strong girlie. Sweet dreams…Buenos Nachoes *laughs* Nitee

Gwen: *laughs* thanks and Buenos Nochoesss back too ya! *gose to sleep*

*door smacks open*

WHOOOOO YA I GOT SOME ACTION TONIGHT WHOOP!

Thea: Teresa aha what a surprise!*sarcastically*

Teresa: YEEEAHH WHOO I got a mann my man not yours bitchess!

Thea:yayy can I go to sleep now.

Teresa : your just green jello!

Thea: Green jello?

Teresa: ya you know green jello, jello, jelouss!

Thea: o yaa im SOOO JEALOUS .. nite.

Teresa: nitey nite twin

*climbs to top bunck*

**Ok well that's it for chapter 2 hopefully I can get chapter 3 or 4 done tomorrow or at least all of it! And SORRY for BAD GRAMMAR…!..last chapter I was in a rush. And sorry for anny mistakes in this one! Hope U like!**


	3. Chapter 3

**E.g. ok I understand if you don't understand but it is based on a comic sooo just putting that out there. Well enjoy the story. Dedicated to ..well you no who you are. =)**

**7:00 a.m. the next day.**

"Oh my gosh Jacob, your so strong! I just love your hair!" Thea said very quietly

"What the? Is she sleep talking? Cause that's freaking hisarical!" yelled Teresa

*giggles* "that's super cute! She likes Jacob!" "Really Gwen you cant tell at all!"

"Gosh TERESA! You don't have to be so sarcastic! Gwen playfully argued

"AHA is this girl talking in her damn sleep!" "Leave her alone HEATHER!" "Shut up stupid goth girl I bet if I were doing this you would be making fun of me. You don't have to be so bitchy to me all the time anyways." "Good point but im not the bitch here, oh yah and me and Teresa shaved off your eyebrows in your sleep." "YOU WHAT!I AM BALD! BALD! AND YOU DECIDE TO SHAVE ALL MY FACIAL HAIR OFF! YOU FUKKIN BITCHES! NOW I LOOK LIKE YOU. DEAD AND UGLY!" *laughs* "No you look like E.T. hehehehe and he's scary" "Ha! Teresa that's so true! But yah I hope you like your new look.*big smile* At least we left your mustace." *heather opens her eyes very wide* " Gwen I thinks shes going to kill us" *heather nods* "Don't worry Teresa the little whore I mean E.T. cant do shit" "I AM GOING TO KILL THE BOTH OF YOU AND MAKE SURE YOU GET EATEN BY A FAMILY OF BEARS AND TERESA GETS TO BE THE SIDE DISH!" "YA SURE YOU ARE , *YAWNS* well im getting tire so im going back to bed." "Yah me too sweet dreams Gwen." "Yah Teresa." "Ugh fine don't say sweet dreams back." *go back to sleep*

"I am going to hurt those two! Or, I could get a sweet thing I would like to call REVENGE!" "Ah him so happy I remembered to bring my ipod and the one that records videos. It would be a shame if a special someone saw a certain some one talking about them in her sleep" *heather grows a huge grin* Heather climbs down the bunk as quiet as she can trying not to wake up Leshawna under her. "Aww Joshua! Your getting so cuddly now aren't you! You want some kisses cause I like kisses!" *quiet laughs* Oh this Is so worth recording! And later on today this is going straight to Jacob! After I DRAW ON MY EYEBROWS!" "Shut up I'm trying to sleep!" Teresa complained. "Oh if I were you I would be as nice as possible to me because this video is going to Jacob the thing is… im not telling him that this is thea. Oh I'm so cruel!" Heather finishes the video and climbs quietly back to her top bunck and falls asleep with her ipod.

"Attention campers breakfast is served if your hungry." "Yummy I want breakfast right now!" "No one cares white girl just go you don't have to announce it cant you see that im talking t….*laughs* "OH MY GOSSH! HER EYEBROWS ARE ..*CRAKING UP* "You like our thought of a prank Leshawna?*grin* "Well played ladies but I got something that you don't have.. a video.. PEACE!" Heather leaves to get breakfast and the girls continue their conversation. " So you two shaved her eyebrows! That is fukking hysterical!" "I no she was like Gwen im going to kill you and Teresa blahblah I was like shut the hell up bitch your completely bald now deal with it.!" "Ugh your so mean. I love that! She needed that I was about to do something to her myself way worse!" "HEY! LOOK! GWEN LESHAWNA SHE HAS THE SAME IPOD AS ME! And she has a video of the on pause! A video of Thea?" "Gwen I have a feeling that a VIDEO OF THEA on HEATHERS I POD is not a good mix that girl is up to something!" "Well there's only one way to find out and that is to find her diary of evillll! Teresa, Leshawna we have a diary to find!" *foot steps* "You Gwen, Leshawna she's coming!" "Damn it!"Leshawna yelled. Heather walks into the trailer. "What are you guys doing?" "Ahhh! Good morning ladies I had the best dream eve.." " YA WE KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!"Gwen said with a sarcastic smile. "How did you guys know?" "Lets just say you talked a lot.."Teresa said. " Well don't mind me I just um.. have to show a friend of mine this video so if you excuse me ill be leaving." Heather grabs her ipod and runs "Get her!" Gwen yelled. "I have my hoe knife!" "I have my pimp knife!" Leshawna and Gwen turn around and give Teresa and Thea a puzzled look. "pimp?" "hoe?" "What it was a two pack. It was also a early birthday present. "ok girl I never seen a pink, bedazzled, "hoe" pocket knife." "Ya I agree with Leshawna and Thea.. a neon pink 'pimp' pocket knife ? Really? " "what mommy always said Teresa was more of the hore, hoe, slut, whatever you wanna say, than me." " Yah hey! I am not a whore! Okay mabe a little…*smile*" "well then.." " Ya sorry to interrupt this but skinny white girl is getting away so I suggest we et emo, scene, goth, peoples." Gwen runs ahead and tackles Heather from behind and Teresa jumps on the two of them "IMA HOE BITCHES!"and pops her pocket knife out.

"Yes you are! And so is your little goth buddy that's SITTING ON ME here." " DON'T MAKE ME CUT YOU! YOU DO NOT MESS WITH A MEXITALIAN THAT HAS A KNIFE!" "Yay dogpile!" Thea runs and jumps on everyone. "well id like to have your ipod for a sec." Leshawna grabs the ipod out of heathers hand and deletes the video. "Well that was fun!" Teresa said while getting up and brushing herself off. "Ya but I didn't get to use my pimp knife.. aww." "Its okay thea how about me, you, Leshawna, and Teresa go to the cafeteria for their crappy slushies." " OOHH girl I am starving!" The girls walk away. "ughhh, uhhh. Anyoneeee! Help. I hate THEMMMM!*cries*" Heather continued. *cries* "SHUT UP BITCH AND GO FLIRT WITH SOMEONES BOYFRIEND LIKE YOU USUALLY DO HORE! PEACE WE'LL BE IN THE CAFETERIA IF YOU NEED US!

"Gwen?" " Ya?" " I need to ask you something.." *gulps*

**WELL HOPED YOU LIKED THE STORY I NO STUPID ENDING.. BUT THEIRS A LITTLE SNEEK PEEK TO THE NEXT STORY WICH FROM NOW ON WIL BE GWEN AND DUNCAN LOVE STORIES..=D REVIEW and I don't need to b told that I suck thank you!**


End file.
